Watching Videos From Youtube
by Runner Of A Freakin' Maze
Summary: Just like the title says ...
1. The Backfiring Prank

The Marauders sat in the Gryffindor common room, planning their next prank on their _dear old friend_, Serverus Snape.

"No no no! It should be blue this ti-"

"Pads, honestly, red-"

"Gold guys, gold! Gold-"

"How about yellow, gold, red, _and_ blue?"

"Geez, Moony, let _us_ be smart for on-"

James Potter was cut off by a brilliant flash of cliché light. The next thing the Marauders knew, they were in a strange room. It had huge, fluffy, soft chairs, an _enormous_ flat screen T.V, a popcorn machine, and an unlimited supply of soda. There was also a closet labeled _Snogging Room_.

"What the bloody hell?" Sirius asked in amazement. Just then, two more clichè flashes filled the room.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans stared out the window of her dormitory, tears stinging her eyes. Today, her old friend had tried to talk to her again. He'd even cornered her and threatened to use the Killing Curse if she didn't listen.<p>

Then, mercilessly, James Potter had come to her rescue, saying how it wasn't right to force a woman to do anything. And that was when the obvious hit her.

_She was in love with James Potter_

Lily was cut from her train of thought by a flash of light. She yelped as she landed in a room. Somebody grabbed her, helping her stay on her feet. James Potter. Of course.

"Why in the name of Salazar am I here?" Demanded a cold voice. She felt her happiness at seeing James disappear.

* * *

><p>Serverus Snape sat in the Slitherin common room, arguing with a first year girl, who was complaining that she belonged in Ravenclaw.<p>

"But-"

"Kid, whatever your name is-"

"Anna Nympadora Chase-"

"You don't belong in Ravenclaw! The Sorting Hat put you in-"

"The house for evil douchbags like you?"

"Wha- How dare-" He was cut off by a flash of light. He landed in a room with, with his luck, his enemies and old best friend, aka the love of his life.

"Why in the name of Salazar am I here?" He demanded. He saw Lily pale.

* * *

><p>Just then, a note fluttered down. Remus Lupin calmly picked it up and read the parchment out loud:<p>

_Dear James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Serverus, and Peter,_

_As you are most likely wondering why you have been brought here, I will explain. I was looking at this Muggle Site, called YouTube, when I came across some ... interesting videos. I decided you should watch them._

_From,_

_Dumbledore_

"Oh. That makes sense," said Lily, grabbing so popcorn and sitting in a chair. "Well? Come on now, these videos won't watch themselves!" Once everyone was seated, the video began to play.

**Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present:**

**The Backfiring Prank.**

"What? Our pranks NEVER fail!" James yelled. Sirius shouted in agreement. Remus winced. The full moon had only been two days ago, and he was still getting back into his human form- meaning, he had very sensitive hearing right now.

"Apperently they do! Now shut up, Potter," Serverus sneered.

**Snape and Lily: (talking)**

**James: Hey, Snivles? You wanna know why your nose is so big?**

**Snape: Yes. Please do enlighten me, Potter**

**Lily: Stop it, you guys**

"Seriously. Stop. Your taunting has really gone to far," Lily agreed. Her and Serverus may not be friends anymore, but she couldn't stand it when people got bullied.

Serverus felt happy that his old friend and current crush was standing up for him, but that went away when he remembered she hated bullying.

**James: Well, because you snivle to much**

"Really? THAT'S the best they came up with?" asked Sirius.

"They're insulting us with this," muttered James.

"Have our insults always been this bad?" inquired Remus.

"Hey, where am I?" complained Peter.

**Snape: Is that all?**

**James: Well, your hair is greasy too!**

"Well, yeah, but that's common knowledge," commented Remus earning a high-five from Sirius. The older boy didn't notice the werewolf blush. Lily sent a smirk at Remus, knowing of his crush.

**Sirius: (to Snape) Yeah, want us to turn it green again? (To James) Or maybe pink this time?**

"That's not a bad idea ..." James mused. Snape looked horrified.

"Yeah, what were we thinking? Blue? Red? Gold? Yellow?" Sirius let out a laugh, thinking that they were being stupid back then. Like, five minutes ago.

"Pink! It'll be pink!" cheered Peter.

"Um, guys? You do know he's sitting right there, don't you?" questioned Remus. The three shut up.

**Lily: Come on, Serverus. Next time, this is what you do ... (Lily and Snape walk away)**

**James: Hey, Evans, watch it, or you'll get his boring all over you**

"What?" Snape asked. He was ignored.

**Remus: Wow, guys, that was pathetic. Is that really all you can do?**

**Sirius: Yeah, we used to be better then this**

"Used to be! We still are!" Sirius shouted. Snape and Lily rolled their eyes. Remus winced, his ears making the noise louder then it was.

**James: What's going on? Have we lost our touch?**

**Remus: Think you lost it years ago**

**Sirius: We need to pull a- a big prank on Snivlers ... but what?**

**James: Moony?**

**Remus: What's the magic word?**

**Sirius: Are you serious?**

**Remus: No, that's you, remember? **

"Really? Those jokes got old when I turned five," said Sirius dryly. James gave him a small smile, reminding him that he would always be there for Sirius. _Always_.

**But yes, I am being serious**

**James+Sirius: Please and thank you with chocolate on top**

"Well, that doesn't sound to bad ..." muttered Remus. James, Sirius, and Peter laughed, making him blush.

**Remus:Oh, okay. Here's the plan. I got the right spells written down**

**Sirius: Oh, you're the best**

"You really are," agreed Sirius and James. Lily nodded. Remus gave them a fake smile. They didn't really have to pretend to like him, really.

Almost like he could read Remus' thoughts, Sirius got up and went to the mini fridge he had suddenly noticed. He grabbed something and threw it to Remus. The werewolf caught it and grinned. It was a bar of chocolate.

_**LATER**_

**Sirius: You ready, Pete?**

**Peter: Yep. James bringing him?**

**Sirius: Yeah, but I got no idea how he's gonna convince him**

**Remus: I told him to say that Evans is looking for him**

"That'll work," said Sirius.

**Sirius: That'll work**

"It's not good to repeate yourself, Black," Snape muttered.

**Remus: Shh! Here they come! (All three duck down)**

**Snape: Potter, Lily isn't here, is she?**

**James: No, just a- a hold on, Serverus**

**Snape: You've never called me that before ... this is a trick, isn't it?!**

"Of course it is," James snorted.

**James: No! No, no, no no, of course not!**

"First sign it is," commented Sirius.

**Remus: Oh no**

**Sirius: We're doomed**

"Agreed," said Peter

**James: I didn't want to fetch you, because I don't like you, but I like Evans, so just go stand over there**

**Snape: Why?**

**James: Because you have to**

**Snape: I don't think I do**

**James: No, no, seriously, you really have to (few awkward seconds)**

**Snape: (walks up and grabs James)**

**James: What are-**

**Snape: (Kisses James)**

"Holy shit!" James screamed.

"What the fuck?" Sirius shouted.

"What just happened?" Peter asked

"When?" Snape choked

"Who?" Lily cried.

"Language! And, easy. Snape kissed James, right now, and Snape," answered Remus.

"That was a question you needed to answer," said James and Snape at the same time. Remus shared a glance with Sirius before they both shouted:

"WE SHIP IT!" James groaned, but shared a look with Lily. Why couldn't Sirius and Remus see that they were both in love with each other?

Sirius gazed at Remus for a minute. His focus was on the werewolves brown hair and brown eyes. The scars on his face made him who he was. Some were faded. Some were from two days ago.

**Peter+Remus+Sirius: (gasp)**

**Sirius: Ew, ew!**

**Remus: (groans)**

**Sirius: What the hell?**

"Exactly!" Sirius agreed, trying to calm James down. It wasn't working very well.

**Peter: Oh, that's not- no (drops chip bag)**

**Sirius: (shakes head) That- that looks so weird. That's not what it looks like when you and- Ow! (Remus hits his head with a book)**

**Peter: Remus and what? What? Remus and what?**

**Remus: Me and my pillow. My _stupid_ pillow**

"Wait, what?"

"I think it's implying that James and Remus kissed," answered Lily. James and Remus blushed a bright red.

"Oh, um, wow," James muttered. "Remus-"

"I get it. You're into Lily. I'm into-" He stopped. Sirius was a little disappointed, but did a good job of bot showing it.

"Into who, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Doesn't matter. They'd never like me back."

"Don't say that. I'm sure _she_ would love you!" Lily told him encouragingly.

'_Who said it was a she_?' thought Remus, risking a glance at Sirius.

**Snape: (Let's go of James and walks away)**

**James: (panic attack)**

"Over reaction much?" Remus laughed.

"He kissed me! Ah, I can taste it!" James squealed.

**Sirius: Well ... this prank backfired**

"Your don't say?" asked Sirius, rather sarcastically.

_**With SNAPE and LILY**_

**Lily: You did it? You actually did what I told you to?**

"I feel betrayed," James joked.

"Well, stop bullying and you wouldn't," replied Lily, but there was a hint of amusement in her voice and, if you looked closely enough, a small smile.

**Snape: Yes, now get going with the mouthwashing charm**

**Lily: I can't belive you did it ... so what was it like?**

**Snape: It was quite good actually **

Sirius, who knew what James was about to do, quickly covered Remus' ears.

"Ewwwww!" James screeched.

"Thanks," Remus muttered when Sirius had taken his hands off. Sirius nodded, this time noticing the blush on the younger boy.

**... but the thought of it is making be nauses**

"Me too. This is the only time I'll ever agree with you," James snarled to a disgusted looking Serverus.

**THE END**

"Okay, yeah, that prank backfired," Sirius concluded.

"Oh, look! There's another one!" Lily cheered.


	2. Annoying Remus

"What's this one called?" Sirius asked.

"It'll tell us, just wait," Remus replied.

**Marauders:**

**Annoying Remus**

"Oh, great!" cheered Remus sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"We do this on a daily basis," laughed Sirius, ruffling Remus' hair. Remus blushed. Lily gave him a knowing smile.

**Remus: (doing homework)**

**(Someone knocks on door)**

**Remus: (gets up) (walks to door) (opens door)**

**Sirius: Hi Remus! Hi, hey, Remus!**

**Remus: (closes door in Sirius' face) **

"That was rude," muttered Sirius, looking sad.

"You know he wouldn't do that," James mumbled back.

"I'm sorry, Padfoot, I don't-"

"It's fine, Moony. Don't overreact." Sirius gave him a smile, missing the blush from the words.

**(Sits down)**

**Sirius: Remus! Please let me in, it's cold outside! Come on, we're friends!**

**Remus: (shakes head) Go home, Sirius!**

"No," stated Sirius, hugging Remus. Remus blushed harder, making Sirius smirk.

**Sirius: (Comes in) Whoa! Your doors unlocked, Remus. That's not safe. Creepers could come in, and burglars, and all that bad stuff. (Sits next to Remus) (faces Remus) What'ca doin'?**

**Remus: I'm studying for next semesters exams**

**Sirius: You're studying on your winter break? That is so lame! **

Remus looked down. In his world, Sirius just called him lame. Sirius, noticing this, hugged Remus again.

"I don't think your lame. You're smart, not lame." Remus smiled.

**We should be outside, giving fun in the snow!**

**Remus: (sighs) Sirius, you're distracting me. Please. Leave.**

**Sirius: Okay, okay, you won't even know I'm here.**

**NEXT SCENE**

**Sirius: Remus! Remus, I have ten fingers! Look, Remus, there's ten! There's ten of them! Ahhahaha!**

"Yeah, you're not even there," said Snape, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Snivills," yelled James, reaching for his wand.

"Make me!"shouted Snape, standing up.

"Stop it!" interrupted Lily. Both boys sat back down, grumbling. "You two ... honestly!"

**Remus: (Whispering) Just ignore him, just ignore him**

**NEXT SCENE**

**Sirius: (puts leg in front of Remus) (applies lotion) (sighs) (sniffs hand) Oh, it smells like cherries, Remus. Yeah. (Humms)**

"Really?" complained Remus. Sirius snickered, making James laugh. Soon, the two boys were out right laughing, unable to control themselves.

"Guys, can we please finish this?" asked Lily and Remus at the same time. James and Sirius stopped laughing, trying to please the ones they loved.

**Remus: (looks annoyed)**

**NEXT SCENE**

**Sirius: (feet across Remus' lap, swinging dog toy around) WHO LET THE DOGS OUT? Get it? Get it, Remus? 'Cause I'm a dog? (Laughs)**

"What do you mean you're a dog?" asked Lily.

"With eating! Yeah, I act like a total dog when I eat," stated Sirius. The Marauders shared a look of relief when she nodded.

**NEXT SCENE**

**Sirius: (blows bubbles in Remus' ear)**

**Remus: Stop**

**Sirius: (continues)**

**Remus: (looks at him, annoyed)**

**Sirius: (laughs)**

**NEXT SCENE**

**Sirius: You sure do have a lot of meat in your refrigerator, Remus**

**Remus: Sirius?**

**Sirius: Yeah?**

**Remus: That's chocolate**

**Sirius: Uh no, no, no, no, no**

"I'm not THAT bad, am I?" asked Remus.

"No, you're worse," replied James.

"Nice one, James," laughed Sirius. But, secretly, he was thinking, '_OY! That's the love of my life you're making fun of!_' He noticed the sad look in Remus' eyes and gave him another bar of chocolate. He was forgiven.

**Remus: (grins)**

**NEXT SCENE**

**Sirius: (looking over Remus' shoulder)**

**Remus: (pushes him back)**

**Sirius: (looks over his shoulder again)**

**Remus: (rolls eyes) (notices dog toy) Sirius? Sirius, look, what is it? Do you want it?**

**Sirius: Yeah**

**Remus: Do you want it? GO! (throws dog toy)**

**Sirius: YAY!**

"I'm not even going to ask," Lily commented calmly. Remus snickered at the offended look on Sirius' face.

**NEXT SCENE**

**Remus: Finally, some peace and quiet (gets up) (goes to room) (stopped by Sirius)**

**Sirius: Oy! Why does it seems like you don't wanna hang out with me?**

**Remus: (drops books) (pulls Sirius in his room by tie)**

"Well, then. That was annoying," Peter stated.

"That was the point," replied Snape.

"Anyone ready for the next one?" Lily asked.

"Can we eat first? I'm hungry!" Peter complained.

"Fine, let's go down to the Great Hall," James responded

Everyone got up and started walking out, but Sirius called Remus back. James winked at him.

"Can I ask you something, Remus?"

"Fire away. I got time."

"Who do you like?" Remus froze.

"Why do you want to know?" He snapped. Sirius backed up a little.

"It's just a question. Maybe I can help you."

"You can't help! No one can help!" Remus turned away before Sirius could see him cry. Sirius walked over.

"I think I can help. Just tell me who."

"You," Remus whispered.

"Come again?"

"You, Sirius! I like you!" In a second, Remus was pinned against the wall, Sirius' lips against his. Sirius pinned Remus' hands over his head, kissing harder. Remus moaned.

"I like you too, Moony," whispered Sirius. Remus didn't know what to think.

"But- all those girls-"

"Were payed to act like they liked me. I wanted to get you jealous." Remus smiled.

"We better go, or else the others will start to worry."

"Wait!" Sirius pecked his cheek before pulling him out. "So, does this mean we're dating?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"See, you're smart." They sat at the Gryffindor table with Lily, James, and Peter.

"Well?" Lily asked.

"He all mine," stated Sirius, pulling Remus closer.

"You two are cute together. Now, come on. Hurry up so we can watch more videos."

All throughout lunch, the Marauders, Lily, and Serverus glanced up at Dumbledore. He gave them a small smile, confirming that he did, indeed, send them to the Room of Requirement.


	3. Padfoot's Problem

Once the six Seventh Year students were back in the Room of Requirement, James started the T.V.

"It's gotta load. Wait a moment," said Lily. Sirius pulled Remus onto his lap, making the werewolf blush.

"It's about time you two got together. Seriously. Remus would not stop staring at you, Sirius, and Sirius was always freaking out that he wasn't perfect enough for you, Remus."

"Shh! It's starting!"

**B R C Productions Presents: ****Remus Lupin, ****Peter Pettigrew, ****Sirius Black, ****And James Potter ... ****In Padfoot's Problem**

**Sirius: Oy, James! There you are, mate!**

**James: Yeah, and I have been for the last hour. Why?**

**Sirius: I have a serious problem, Prongs**

**James: Yes, you do have a SIRIUS problem**

"Really? Really!?" Complained Sirius. Remus winced. Sirius' expression softened. "Sorry, Moony." Remus smiled and snuggled into his chest, making the Gryffindor-ladies (or so we thought)- man blush.

**Sirius: Don't joke, Potter. I really need your help**

"When did you start calling me 'Potter'?" James asked. Sirius shrugged, trying, and succeeding, not to disturb his boyfriend.

**James: Why don't you just ask Moony? He's the one you always ask for failed tests.**

**Sirius: Moony IS the problem**

"What did I do?" Remus asked.

"I'm sure it's noting big," Sirius reassured him, stroking his hair.

**James: Wha- Why? What's he done?**

**Sirius: I think I ... fancy Moony**

"Awww. I'm sure he fancys you too, Sirius," said Lily. Remus smiled and nodded.

"I think that was a little obvious, Lily," James muttered to her. She grinned.

**James: (choaks on orange juice) Come again?**

**Sirius: I. Fancy. Moony**

"Course I do! Why else would he be sitting on my lap?" Remus blushed.

**James: Is this some sort of prank? It's not very good**

**Sirius: It's not a joke! I really need your help! (Groans in frustration) Merlins Balls, he's all I can think about!**

"Well, thanks." Remus turned around to kiss him. After about 30 seconds, James coughed. They broke apart, blushing. Lily gave them a smile. Snape sneered. Peter was surprised. James smirked.

**James: Weren't you the one just having that bit in the Ravenclaw Tower?**

**Sirius: That's not the point. It's just ... Moony! What'do I do?**

**James: (laughs) You're asking me? I'm the one who's been trying to get Lily to look away from old Snivills and come back to the light! But, if you really like Moony, buy some chocolates and tell him**

**Sirius: Why chocolates?**

**James: You've seen the way he eats them. Either he'll except your ... love, or his mouth'll be to full to refuse**

"Hey!" Complained Remus, blushing when Sirius and James laughed. "Traitor," he mumbled to Sirius, making him laugh harder. Remus pouted.

"Aw, don't be like that," said Sirius. Remus started to get off him, but Sirius instantly stopped laughing and pulled him back.

"You're. Mine," he growled in his boyfriend's ear.

**Sirius: What if he doesn't like blokes?**

**James: We are talking about Remus Lupin, right? The bloke who ... not-so-secretly reads romance novels and uses strawberry scented soap? Course he's bent**

**Sirius: Good point. Though, as his future boyfriend, I should probably defend him from that comment**

"Yes. I should, really. James, stop talking bad about my boyfriend!"

"It isn't me!" Sirius waved his hand.

"Excuses, excuses."

**James: Lets just get through _telling_ him before you start planning the wedding, alright?**

**Sirius: You wouldn't happen to have any chocolates with you?**

**James: (shakes head)**

_**Later That Day**_

**Sirius: Hello, Remus**

**Remus: Oh, uh, hello, Sirius. What brings you out here?**

"What? I can't see the love of my life to ask him out on a date?"

"You can see me for whatever you want," Remus growled in his ear, making Sirius shiver. Who new that nerd-with-a-book-everywhere-he-goes-and-also-has-a-bookshelf-in-his-backpack could be so ... scary?

**Sirius: I have a question for you. Oh, uh, but first- (hands Remus chocolates) -these are for you.**

**Remus: Right. Um, are these half-eaten?**

**Sirius: Sorry about that**

"Sirius!" complained Remus.

"Sorry, Love. I'll get you some, alright?"

"I was gonna say your hugging me to hard, but alright!" Sirius smiled.

**Remus: I don't care how much chocolate you give me. I will not look over your Astronomy essay, or your History of Magic papers, or give you my notes for Transfigueration!**

**Sirius: You belive the very idea that all I want you for his homework!**

**Remus: What do you want me for?**

"Everything. Every. Little. Thing," growled Sirius in Remus' ear. The werewolf shuddered, blushing a bright red.

**Sirius: Well, um, I, uh, I rather fancy you Remus, and I was wondering if it wasn't to much trouble if you go to Hogsmade this weekend with me**

**Remus: I- I- um- is this a prank?**

**Sirius: Why does EVERYONE think it's a prank? Is it to much for me to fancy you without it being strange?**

"A little," mumbled Snape. Thankfully, in his case, no one heard him.

**Remus: Fine, fine, it's not a prank! Jeez, don't get your panties in a twist! It's just a little hard for me to belive that the manwhore of Gryffindor can be bent for ... someone like me**

"Don't say that. I love you, no matter what you are."

"What is he?" asked Lily.

"A total dog lover," answered Sirius, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss. Remus nodded. It was true.

"It's true. I love Sirius, don't I?" Lily and James laughed at the look on Sirius' face.

**Sirius: Well, why wouldn't I? You're smart, you're funny, and half of our greatest pranks were thought of by you**

**Remus: Keep your voice down! I they find out about the blue-dye indecent, I'll lose my badge!**

**Sirius: The point is, Remus, I love you**

**Remus: You love me?**

Sirius nodded. Remus smiled, kissing him lightly.

"Love you, too, Sirius."

**Sirius: Yeah, haven't I been saying that the whole time?**

**Remus: Fancying someone's a bit away from love, Pads, I'm sorry to tell you**

**Sirius: Whatever**

**Remus: Okay!**

**Sirius: What?**

**Remus: Okay, I'll go with you!**

**Sirius: YES!**

"It was destiny!" whispered Sirius, making Remus shiver.

**Remus: But, if there's any sign of you taking the micky, I'll leave**

**Sirius: Understood, Remus**

**Remus: And one more thing**

**Sirius: What is it now?**

**Remus: You'll go one week without pranking Serverus at all**

"What?!" demanded Sirius.

"No way!" Peter squeaked.

"No gonna happen!" James protested

"Would you do it for me, James?" asked Lily.

"Of course, Lily-flower! Anything!"

**Sirius: But what would I- (calms down) K, fine. I can go one week without pranking Snivills. Just for you.**

**Remus: Very noble of you**

**Sirius: I know, right?**

Remus snorted.

"So modest, you are."

"Eh. I can be a git sometimes."

**Remus: (gets up)**

**Sirius: Wha- wha- No snogging?**

"Don't even think about it, guys! No snogging in front of us!"

"How about after this?"

"At least go into the _Snogging Room_."

"Deal."

**Remus: No. No songging, Sirius. Get past the first day, and then we'll see**

**_One Week Later_**

**James: So, how'd it go?**

**Sirius: Well worth a week without pranking Snivills**

**James: Speak for yourself. Even leaving him alone for a week, she still won't even look at me**

**Sirius: Just give her some chocolate mate. She'll come around! I'm gonna go find Remus**

**James: But she doesn't even LIKE chocolate!**

"You're right. I'm allergic," stated Lily. James sighed in relief. So he was right to get flowers, not chocolate.

**NEXT SCENE**

**Peter: Why was Sirius whistling in the corridors?**

**James: Because, dear Wormtail, he's hopelessly in love. I fear we'll never be able to get to him again**

"Hey, I'm not hopeless! I got my true love, didn't I?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, and you'll never lose him," replied Remus.

**Peter: So what do we do?**

**James: We stick together, Pete. Like glue!**

**Peter: (nods)**

**James: Yeah, 'bout that, bye Wormtail! Oy, Evans! Wait up!**

**Peter: I don't know why he keeps trying. She's never gonna go with him**

"She'll come around!" Sirius told James. Lily rolled her eyes. The Next video loaded ...

"Wait! We should have a break. My legs hurt," Sirius lied.

"Uga! Fine! Go snog!"


	4. The Marauders: Is This Gay?

Sirius and Remus both came out of a supply closet with messy hair and a bright blush. They took their seats just as the video started.

**Remus: You will find that I was here first**

**Bellatrix: I think you'll find that your jackets gay, your glasses are gay, and your friends are gay**

**Remus: Yeah, d'you think this is gay? (Pushes himself against her) (kisses her)**

"Ok, let me get something straight- no pun intended. One, I'm in love with Sirius. Two, that's Bellatrix. Who likes her?" Nobody raised their hand. "My point has been proven."

**Bellatrix: (puts hand on back of his head)**

**Person in background: (snickering) The camera died!**

No one could help it. They burst out laughing. (**_A/N: it was really funny!)_**

**Everyone in the background: (burst out laughing)**

**Person with tie around their head: (claps) Nice! Super nice!**

That's it? It was really short."

"The Next one is called: _James Potter and the Trouble With Love Potions_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is no offence to gay people! I actually have a friend that is, and I am not against it!**

**Also, all the things that I'm posting are found on Youtube! Please look them up if you can! Their super funny and amazing!**

**Thank you and remember: Wolfstar. Nothing else. Just ... Wolfstar**


	5. James Potter: Trouble With Love Potions

James turned to look at Lily.

"Lily, will you-"

"Yes, James. I'll go out with you."

"Really?"

"Really."

_**(Music Plays)**_

**THE **

**MARAUDERS**

**Lily: And then he threw water balloons at him with this _nasty_ liquid inside**

**Remus: He may be my friend, but there's just some things he does not even highly trained medical professionals would understand**

**Lily: Yeah, that James Potter, he's a bloody mess. I don't know how you tolerate him. Want some? (Holds out chocolate)**

"Of course he does," Sirius joked, kissing his boyfriend.

**Remus: Of course I do! (Looks at her with wide eyes)**

"Told ya!"

"No one doubted you, love."

**Sirius: (takes chocolate) I'm sorry, James Potter is what?**

**Lily: A mess. I said 'James Potter is a mess'.**

**Sirius: You, redheaded hotlet have no right to slender his name like that. (Throws chocolate to the ground and stomps on it) (glares at Lily)**

**Remus: NOOOO! (Whispers) it was so young**

"It was, wasn't it? Why'd you step on it?"

"You were the one about to eat it!"

"Guys, stop acting like a married couple! Padfoot hasn't even proposed yet."

**Sirius: Don't you play that card, you fury betrayer! You libe you libeless tounge elsewhere, and you sulan the name of the christian James. Potter. You call yourself his 'friend'?**

**Remus: (raises eyebrows) Sirius ... are you under the influence?**

**Sirius: I am under the influence ... the influence of love.**

"I'm sorry, what now?" James asked.

"I am in love, just with Remus."

"I love you too, Sirius."

**That orborn head urdonus**

**Lily: Urdonus? Sirius, I think you've gone mad. Just yesterday you couldn't pronounce purple correctly, and now your talking about ... urdonus?**

**Remus: Sirius, are you saying your in love with James?**

**Sirius: Who wouldn't be? Merlin he's perfect.**

"I am, aren't I? But, sorry, Padfoot."

"Like I said." Sirius pointed to Remus. "Mine." Remus grinned.

**Lily: You should tell him. You- you should tell him**

**Remus: Yes, you should tell him everything **

**Sirius: You mean ... express my love? Yeah. I should express it. Remus, I can not live any longer, knowing that the marvelous James Potter lives in ignorance of my affection (Runs off)**

**Lily: What even was that?**

**Remus: One of James' ingenious plans backfiring in the stage of action**

**Lily: Can we go watch?**

**Remus: Lead the way (follows Lily)**

"Traitor."

**NEXT SCENE**

**James: So, these Nargle things ... are they fatal?**

**Xeno: No Way man, the Nargles are free nezzy mate. They don't hurt anything.**

**James: Fascinating**

**Sirius: James! James! I need to tell you something.**

**James: Did you eat roadkill again?**

"No. I never did."

"We know that. I wouldn't have kissed you if you had."

**Sirius: Better. I have endeared the sweet carces of love, James. And you need to know of that love**

**Xeno: Ah, the carces of love. I've eaten that too. Right on, Sirius**

"Who is this guy?" inquired Sirius.

"His names Xenophilius Lovegood. I've talked to him before," replied Lily. Remus nodded.

"Yeah. Said that one day, he would have a daughter named Luna and she would be in Ravenclaw." Sirius snorted.

"Yeah. Right. As if."

**James: But, really, are these Nargle things going to eat my brain? 'Cause I belive they've poked several holes in yours**

"Nice one, James!" Remus winced again. "Sorry, Moony."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Sensitive hearing," Remus answers. She nodded.

"I know how you feel. Petunia and her waking we up during the Summer ..."

**Sirius: James! Pay attention! I'm trying to tell you something important! ... I love you**

**James: (really creeped out) I love you too ...**

"Yeah, but as a brother."

**Sirius: James, you're not listening. I really do love you**

**Xeno: Oh, that's beautiful man. Alls we need is love.**

**James: Xeno ... a moment with Sirius, please?**

"Oh, yeah! He prefers Xeno," Lily told them.

"Hoe about crazy-person-who-needs-to-get-a-life?" Sirius asked. Lily scowled at him.

**Xeno: Alright, James. I leave you two lovers alone. I got'ca ya. (Gets up and leaves)**

**James: Ok, so ... You love me?**

**Sirius: Oh, yeah. (Moves in to kiss him)**

"Yah, not gonna happen."

"My kisses are for Remus only."

**James: (stops him) No, no, no, no. You drank it, didn't you?**

"Drank what?" Serverus asked.

**Remus: Drank what? (He and Lily enter)**

**James: Remus! What are- what are you doing here?**

**Remus: It's not just me. I brought company. (Lily waves)**

"That'll get James' attention," Peter giggled.

**James: Sirius, could you please answer me this? Did you drink any unattended Pumpkin Juice today?**

**Sirius: (nods)**

**James: NO, Sirius, that love potion was for Lily! Not for you.**

"That's low."

"Yeah, I wouldn't go that far."

"And why not?"

"Because that's not right, and I would be forcing you to do something you don't want to." Lily smiled at him. He smiled back.

**Lily: That is low James, even for you**

**Remus: Let me get this straight: you stole a love potion, placed your DNA in it, put said potion in a bottle of Pumpkin Juice, and pad it with a note that read 'for Lily', expecting her to drink with- just some bottle with her name on it? Was that what you were expecting without even looking at its contents?**

**Lily + Remus: You're a moron**

**James: (thumbs up) **

"Typical Potter," Serverus sneered. James and Sirius resisted the urge to hex him.

**So, um, how-how do we fix him?**

**Remus: Lucky for you, I figured out your horribly, horribly flawed plan so I got a counterpotion that I swiped. I swiped it. Just add your hair, and Sirius will be normal**

**James: Here, drink this, mate. It's a toast to our, uh ... new found love.**

**Sirius: Right when I thought you couldn't get anymore perfect, you do. (Takes drink) (spits it out) What the bloody hell just happened? Why can't I remember Christmas?**

"Probably because we got drunk on Butter Beer," James reasoned.

"Oh, yeah! Your mom looked like she wanted to laugh and kill us at the same time."

**Remus: You drank James' hair ... twice. Well, now that that's settled, who wants to get a round of Butter Beer? It's on James!**

**James: What? **

**Lily: Sure**

**James: I don't have that kind of money**

**Lily: I'd love that**

**James: I know you would-**

**Lily: Absolutely**

**James: But I kind of don't have the money for that, so I don't think we should.**

**Peter: James! I was in your room earlier in your trunk. I found this really cool vial. It tasted like pumpkins and it tasted really good and have I told you how blue your eyes are?**

"Oh, wizard god, why?"

**James: Do you see what you make me do? We wouldn't have all these problems in you'd just go out with me.**

**Lily: No. (Walks away)**

"Well, I am now, so ..."

"JILY!" cheered Sirius and Remus.

"Wolfstar!" yelled James and Lily.

**James: (sighs) Well, I'm still not getting you guys in Butter Beer. I don't care what Remus says. (Peter hugs James)Oh, ok. Peter, this isn't ok. Yes that's my hair- Guys, can you help me out here? Peter drank the love potion and help!**

**Peter: Hi, James ...**

**James: Anybody?**

"Sorry, Prongs, not gonna happen."

While the next video loaded ...


	6. Prongs Is A Bit Of A Fixer Upper

Lily groaned. The computer was taking 20 minutes to load, so they had decided to talk.

"I wonder how the Muggles even got this stuff from," Remus said, making the others nod. They turned their attention to the T. V, which had now started to work.

**James: *nods at Lily while holding Golden Snitch***

**Lily: *rolls eyes***

**Remus: *walks up to Lily* What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man? Is it the clumpy way he walks?**

"Hey!" James complained.

**Sirius: Or the grumpy way he talks?**

"I do not not talk grumpy," James muttered grumpily.

**Peter: ****Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped we****irdness of his feet? *holds out foot to her***

"What?!"

**Sirius: And though we know he washes well-he always ends up sort of smelly. *waves hand in front of face***

"I do not? Right?"

"Eh, sometimes," replied Sirius. James pouted, causing Lily to smile, effecting him to grin, making Serverus sneer, and ending with Sirius only being held back by Remus.

**Remus: But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive**** and sweet!**

"Thank you, Moony. At least

**So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, ****So he's got a few flaws. ****Like his peculiar brain dear,**

**James: *appears***

**Sirius: His thing with the reindeer *puts hands to head like antlers***

"Stag," James muttered.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I like stag. Not reindeer."

**Remus + Sirus: That's a little outside of nature's laws!**

"More like wizarding laws," jokes Sirius. Remus smiled.

**Remus + Sirius + Peter: So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,****but this we're certain of: ****You can fix this fixer-upper ****Up with a little bit of love!**

"Yeah, Evans! You and James came make little a little baby Prongs and name him Harry."

"Yeah, Lily. Then your going to make Sirius the godfather!" James wanted to join.

"But then, Peter will betray us to Voldemort and become a Death Eater!"

"And I'll go to Azkaban!" Sirius laughed. Everyone, excluding Snape, started laughing, too.

**James: *talking* can we please just ****Stop talking about this? ****We've got a real, actual problem here.**

**Remus: I'll say! So tell me, dear: ****Is it the way that he runs scared? *pushes her off***

**Sirius: Or that he's socially impaired?**

**James: *licking window***

"Why the bloody hell am I licking the window?" James sighed.

"That's not sanitary," Remus frowned, grimacing.

**Peter: Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods - what?!**

**Sirius: Are you holding back your f****ondness due to his unmanly blondness? *changes James' hair blonde***

**Lily: * laughs***

"I'm not blonde! It's not in the Potter Gens to be blonde!"

**Remus: Or the way he covers**  
><strong>Up that he's the honest goods?<strong>

** Remus: He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,**  
><strong>He's got a couple of bugs<strong>  
><strong>His isolation is confirmation<strong>  
><strong>Of his desperation for human hugs *Remus + Sirius + Peter: [dog pile James]<strong>

**Remus + Sirius+ Peter: So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,**  
><strong>But we know what to do<strong>  
><strong>The way to fix up this fixer-upper<strong>  
><strong>Is to fix him up with you!<strong>

"To late, guys," said Lily, snuggling up to James.

**James: ENOUGH! She is engaged**  
><strong>to someone else, okay?! *picture of Snape*<strong>

"Uhh ..."

An awkward silence follwed this announcement.

**Remus + Sirius+ Peter: * blink 2 times***

**Sirius: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,**

**Remus: That's a minor thing.**

**Sirius: Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement.**

**Peter: And by the way I don't see no ring!**

"Owned," Remus snickered. Sirius laughed, pulling him closer.

**Remus + Peter: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,**  
><strong>Her brain's a bit betwixt.<strong>

**Sirius: Get the fianceé out of the way and**  
><strong>The whole thing will be fixed! *rips up picture*<strong>

"Already done," shouted Peter.

**Remus: We're not sayin' you can change him,**  
><strong>'Cause people don't really change.<strong>

"People change," Lily muttered.

**We're only saying that love's a force**  
><strong>That's powerful and strange.<strong>

"Exactly. And they call wizards strange."

**People make bad choices if they're mad,**  
><strong>Or scared, or stressed.<strong>  
><strong>Throw a little love their way.<strong>** Throw a little love their way. **** And you'll bring out their best.**** True love brings out their best!**

**James + Peter + Remus + Sirius: Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,**  
><strong>That's what it's all about!<strong>

"Yeah. I was a bullie," commented James.

"I kissed people left and right before coming to my senses and realizing I loved Remus," said Sirius.

"Lily, I understand if you want to leave when I tell you this," Remus sighed," I'm a werewolf."

"Please, Remus. I figured this out years ago."

**James: Father! *slings arm around Peter's shoulders***

**Remus: Sister!**

**Sirius: Brother!**

** We need each other to raise**  
><strong>Us up and round us out.<strong>

**Peter: Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,**  
><strong>But when push *Remus pushes Lily* comes to shove *Sirius pushes James*<strong>

**James + Lily: *bump into each other***

**Train conductor: the only fixer-upper fixer**  
><strong>That can fix up a fixer-upper is-<strong>

"Wait, what?"

"I have no idea."

**Random people:**  
><strong>True! true!<strong>  
><strong>True, true, true!<strong>  
><strong>Love (True love)<strong>  
><strong>Love, love, love, love, love<strong>  
><strong>Love! (True love!)<strong>

**True...**

**Sirius: do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded-**

**Lily: Wait, what!?**

**Sirius: You're getting married!**

"Umm, I'm a little to young. And who's Anna and Kristoff?"

"Who knows. Muggles."

**People: Love!**

"Well, that was interesting." And the next video loaded ...


	7. Do You Wanna Build A Horcrux?

Lily curled up next to James, both smiling. Remus rested his head against Sirius' shoulder, feeling the older boys chest rise and fall. Peter got hit with a note.

_Dear Severus, Peter, Jily, and Wolfstar,_

_This next video is not about you six. It is about Lord Voldemort. It is an interesting song I found. There will be more videos about different people. Thank you for understanding._

_Dumbledore_

"Alright. Cool," said James, and they turned their attention to the T.V.

***Music***

**Girls: *talking* Albus?**

**Girl: *Singing* Do you wanna build a horcrux?**  
><strong>Come on I'll get a snake<strong>  
><strong>I know I'm not a Gryffindor<strong>  
><strong>But you're Dumbledore<strong>  
><strong>Wait... did you apparate?<strong>

"I'm guessing he did, you evil bug," snarled Sirius.

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise," sneered James. Peter and Serverus exchanged a quick glance.

**I thought you were my mentor**  
><strong>And now you're not<strong>  
><strong>I wish all the muggles died<strong>

"I swear ..." James growled. Remus nodded, eyes dropping a bit.

"I think we should go to sleep after this one," Sirius announced, looking from Lily to Remus.

**Do you wanna build a horcrux?**  
><strong>It really has to be a horcrux<strong>

**Dumbledore: *Talking* Go away, Tom!**

"Tom? I thought-" Remus was cut off by a note:

_Dear Everyone,_

_Voldemort's real name is Tom Riddle_

_Dumbledore_

"Oh. That makes sense."

**Girl: Ok die...**

"Dumbledore doesn't just die!"

"He's Dumbledore! It would take a really powerful wizard to kill him!"

**Do you wanna build a horcrux**  
><strong>Or ride our brooms in the great hall<strong>

"I'd hate to agree with him-" started James.

"But riding booms in the Great Hall sounds-" continued Sirius.

"Awesome?" Questioned Remus. Sirius smiled.

**I think some parseltongue is good for you**  
><strong>I've started talking to the portraits on the walls<strong>  
><strong>Hang in there, fat lady<strong>  
><strong>It gets a little lonely<strong>  
><strong>In the girl's bathroom<strong>  
><strong>Just watching the mudblood die<strong>

"He killed Murtle?" Lily gasped.

"Who?"

"There's a ghost who haunts the bathroom on the second floor, named Morning Murtle. I always wondered how she died."

**Ha see heth Ha ha see heth**

**Albus...please**  
><strong>I know you're in there<strong>  
><strong>The ministry's asking where you've been<strong>  
><strong>They say I'm evil, I've got Pettigrew<strong>

"What?" Sirius snarled, turning sharply to Peter. The boy squeaked. "Peter, roll up your sleeve." Peter ignored him. "Peter."

"Peter," James warned. No answer. Remus pounced, surprising everyone. He grabbed Peter and rolled the boys sleeve up. The Dark Mark glowed against his arm.

"Peter, you betrayed us," Remus whispered. Sirius pulled him back, giving Peter a glare. "Don't think you're a Marauder anymore."

Everyone turned back to the screen, Peter staring around with a blank expression.

**I'll fight all night with you**  
><strong>Just let me win<strong>  
><strong>We'd only kill a mother<strong>  
><strong>and then her baby<strong>

"That's sick. That's vial, and cruel, and sick," Lily spat.

**Oh what made me You Know Who**

**Do you wanna build a horcrux...?**

"Dude, he doesn't want to build a fricken' Horcrux, give it up!" Shouted James, causing Lily to giggle.

* * *

><p>Once Remus laid down, he felt the bed shift and someone wrap their arms around his waist.<p>

"I love you," whispered Sirius softly, stroking Remus' hair. The younger boy smiled, letting himself get trapped in the older boy's arms.

"I love you," Remus repeated, still smiling.


	8. FireworksWizard Style

The boys-and girl- sat around the T.V, wondering what today's videos would bring.

**Do you ever feel like you're in Azkaban **

"No, I never want to," Sirius stated. "I think I'll stay right here with my Moony." Remus nodded in agreement.

**Dementors in the wind, you want to start again**  
><strong>Do you ever feel, feel like Severus Snape<strong>

"Eww! No!" Peter squeaked. James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily glared at him. He shut up.

**Don't know what side you're on, feel kinda displaced**  
><strong>Do you ever feel like Harry, book 5?<strong>  
><strong>Angsty teenager and you don't know who's on your side?<strong>  
><strong>Do you know that there's still a chance for you<strong>  
><strong>'Cause there's magic in you<strong>

"No duh! We're wizards!" Sirius shouted. Remus winced and Lily cleared her throat. "And a witch- sorry, Love," He whispered in Remus' ear.

**You just gotta cast Lumos, the light, and let it shine**  
><strong>Just go and fight for Dumbledore tonight<strong>

"Always," said Remus.

"Forever."

"We should have a group called Dumbledore's Army," James announced.

"And what exactly would we use it for?" Lily asked.

"Well," Sirius cut it, "we could teach kids how to cast the Patronus Charm and get then ready to fight Voldemort."

"That is a really stupid idea. Forget we said anything," said James and Sirius."

**[Chorus]**

**'Cause Harry you're a wizard**

"Who's Harry?"

"Who knows?"

**Come on make your spells heard**  
><strong>Make 'em go swish and flick <strong>  
><strong>You just need a little kick<strong>

**Harry, your scar is cursed**

"Whoever this Harry kid is, I feel bad for him," James sympathized.

**Just let your Patronus burst**  
><strong>Make 'em go Swish and Flick<strong>  
><strong>You just need a little kick<strong>

**Lighten up you're just the Dark Lord's chosen one**

"I wouldn't lighten up. Does that mean he's a Death Eater?" Inquired Sirius. Remus shrugged.

**It will feel so good when the war is won**

"It will, won't it? For it to finally be over?"

"Unless Voldemort wins."

**If you only had a certain prophecy**  
><strong>You'd know things will clear up eventually<strong>  
><strong>Maybe the reason why Ron's bed hanging's closed<strong>  
><strong>So you can be placed in a house that you can call your home<strong>  
><strong>12 Grimmauld Place where your godfather's enclosed<strong>

"Hey, that used to be my place!" Sirius realized. "Who's the godfather? Me or Regulus?"

**And when it's time he'll know**

**You just gotta cast Lumos, the light, and let it shine**  
><strong>Just go and fight for Dumbledore tonight<strong>

**'Cause Harry you're a wizard**  
><strong>Come on make your spells heard<strong>  
><strong>Make 'em go swish and flick <strong>  
><strong>You just need a little kick<strong>  
><strong>Harry, your scar is cursed<strong>  
><strong>Just let your Patronus burst<strong>  
><strong>Make 'em go Swish and Flick<strong>  
><strong>You just need a little kick<strong>

"You've already told us this."

**Boom boom boom Umbridge running in the room, room, room**  
><strong>Had to be you or Neville, Neville, Neville<strong>  
><strong>Let go of what's beyond the veil, veil, veil<strong>

**[chorusx2]**

**Boom, boom, boom**  
><strong>Umbridge running in the room, room, room<strong>  
><strong>Boom, boom, boom<strong>  
><strong>Just take off on your new broom, broom, broom<strong>

"I love these songs, they're super good," Lily complimented. James smiled.


	9. The Last Ten Years

"These videos are interesting. I want to know who this Harry person is though," Lily said thoughtfully. Remus nodded.

"Maybe it's a future Hogwarts student. Maybe the savior of the Wizarding World." Serverus glanced angrily over at Potter as he wrapped his arms around _his _Lily.

Everyone turned to the T.V when it started to play music.

"I know this song!" Lily gasped, "It's called 'Last Friday Night'."

**I sense evil on my bed**

"How ...?"

"That was new," Sirius snickered.

**Put a scar up on my head**

"Who put a scar on his head!?" James groaned.

**Wizards all over the school**

"Well, we know it's a Hogwarts student."

**Are in danger I sense doom**  
><strong>I must be the one to fight<strong>  
><strong>Turn the darkness into light<strong>  
><strong>Hopefully they've taught me well<strong>  
><strong>I must master this last spell<strong>

**We are on the rise**  
><strong>If I fail and die<strong>  
><strong>Were screwed<strong>

"Why? Why is this kid so iimportant?" James asked.

"Ya know, Prongs, he looks like you."

"Oh, right. Harry Potter. That would never make sense."

"I like the name Harry," Lily mumbled.

**I'm scared**

"That's normal, if your saving the world."

**With my friends right here**  
><strong>Voldemort will fear us too<strong>

**Damn**

**The last ten years**  
><strong>Yeah my aunt and uncle suck<strong>  
><strong>But I had the best of luck<strong>  
><strong>When I won the wizard's cup<strong>

"Doesn't he mean Quidditch Cup?"

"Who knows?"

**The last Ten years**  
><strong>So the guy from twilight died<strong>

"Uga, I hate Twilight," Lily grumbled.

"I thought it was quite good," Remus mumbled.

"That's because there's some of ... Your kind," Serverus sneered. Sirius jumped up, pointing his wand against The Half-Blood Prince's throat.

"Never call my boyfriend a monster, you greasy haired slimball. I will kill you. I don't care what the Slitherins would do. I don't ever care what Voldemort would do. I love Remus with all my heart and will not be afraid to snap your neck. Got it?"

He calmly sat down next to Remus, who was blushing and gaping at him. Sirius aloud himself a smirk.

**and my uncle also died**  
><strong>Why'd so many people die?<strong>

**The last ten years**  
><strong>Fell in love so i aint gay<strong>

"What's wrong with being gay?" Remus growled. Sirius touched his shoulder.

**Liked Cho Chang but anyway**  
><strong>Ginny Weasly was my fave<strong>

"Wow, that must've hurt."

**The last ten years**  
><strong>I played quiditch like a breeze<strong>

Sirius and James immediately sat up at the word 'Quidditch', making Lily and Remus roll their eyes.

**got punched around by a tree**

"Sorry," Remus whispered. Sirius frowned and hugged him.

**ah ah ooh woah**

**it ends tonight**  
><strong>im the boy who lived<strong>

"I wonder what that means."

**it ends tonight**  
><strong>im the boy who lived<strong>

**going to avenge my folks**

"His parents were killed. Now I feel bad for this kid."

"Let me guess-" started James.

"Voldemort killed them," finished Sirius.

**so you think that im a joke**  
><strong>voldemort your going down<strong>  
><strong>all your posses gonna frown<strong>  
><strong>ill disarm you stupefy<strong>  
><strong>avadakadevra then you'll die<strong>

"Hopefully!"

**why do you look so damn pale**  
><strong>you are such an epic fail<strong>

"You said it, Harry," said James.

**we are on the rise**  
><strong>if I fail and die<strong>  
><strong>were screwed<strong>  
><strong>im scared<strong>  
><strong>with my friends right here<strong>  
><strong>voldemort will fear us too<strong>

"Voldemort doesn't fear anyone but Dumbledore," stated Peter. He was glared at.

**damn**

**The last ten years**  
><strong>Yeah my aunt and uncle suck<strong>  
><strong>But I had the best of luck<strong>  
><strong>When I won the wizard's cup<strong>

**The last Ten years**  
><strong>So the guy from twilight died<strong>

Lily grimaced.

**and my uncle also died**  
><strong>Why'd so many people die?<strong>

"That's war, kid."

**The last ten years**  
><strong>Fell in love so i aint gay<strong>  
><strong>Liked Cho Chang but anyway<strong>  
><strong>Ginny Weasly was my fave<strong>

"Isn't there someone named Aurther Weasley?" Asked Remus. Lily nodded.

**The last ten years**  
><strong>I played quiditch like a breeze<strong>  
><strong>got punched around by a tree<strong>  
><strong>ah ah ooh woah<strong>

**it ends tonight**  
><strong>IM THE BOY WHO LIVED<strong>  
><strong>( hes the boy who lived)<strong>

**it ends tonight**  
><strong>im the boy who lived<strong>  
><strong>(he's the boy who lived)<strong>

**it ends tonight**

**HAR-RY POT-TER**

"What?!"

"It's is Harry Potter!"

"And he had Lily's eyes!"

"And James' hair!"

**HAR-RY POT-TER**  
><strong>HAR-RY POT-TER<strong>

**HAR-RY POT-TER**

**HAR-RY POT-TER**  
><strong>HAR-RY POT-TER<strong>

**The last ten years**  
><strong>Yeah my aunt and uncle suck<strong>  
><strong>But I had the best of luck<strong>  
><strong>When I won the wizard's cup<strong>

**The last Ten years**  
><strong>So the guy from twilight died<strong>  
><strong>and my uncle also died<strong>  
><strong>Why'd so many people die?<strong>

**The last ten years**  
><strong>Fell in love so i aint gay<strong>  
><strong>Liked Cho Chang but anyway<strong>  
><strong>Ginny Weasly was my fave<strong>

**The last ten years**  
><strong>I played quiditch like a breeze<strong>  
><strong>got punched around by a tree<strong>  
><strong>ah ah ooh woah<strong>

**it ends tonight**  
><strong>IM THE BOY WHO LIVED<strong>

"Wow. I love these videos," stated Lily. "Now, let's go to breakfast."


	10. Fun With The Marauders The Beast Within

When the seventh years walked into the Great Hall, Mcgonagall came over to them.

"You six don't worry about tomorrow," she whispered to them. "Dumbledore has told us teachers where you have and will be." She gave them a smile before walking away.

"Hey, Minnie! Wait! You owe me and Lily five Knuts!" Mcgonagall turned sharply to look at James. She glanced at Remus and Sirius, who were looking at each other lovingly. She sighed.

"Oh great," she grumbled, handing the boy and girl money. They grinned at her. She smirked at James, noticing his and Lily's intertwined hands. "And you, Mr. Potter, owe me five Knuts as well." James groaned, giving her back her money. Lily laughed.

After a quick breakfast, they all went back to the Room of Requirement. Getting into comfortable positions, the T.V started.

**_Smashing Panda Productions_ _presents_**

_**The Marauders**_

_**The Beast Within**_

"I don't like the sound of that," whispered Remus. Sirius hugged him.

**Remus: *sitting on the couch with book, then flips a page***

James snorted.

"Of course. Only Moony would be reading a book in a video."

"Hey!" Remus complained.

**Sirius: *off stage* Remus? **

**Remus: *continues reading***

**Sirius: *comes onstage* Remus?**

**Remus: Oh, uh, yeah? *looks up from book***

**Sirius: Wanna play some Quidditch?**

Sirius sniggered.

"Remus, play Quidditch? Are you mad? I'd rather have my boyfriend in one piece for the rest of his life, thanks."

**Remus: Um ... No, thank you. I'm busy *motions to book***

**Sirius: *looks down and walks away***

"Sirius, you know I would play Quidditch with you, right?"

"Remus, please. I don't want you to get hurt, love."

**Remus: *goes back to book***

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius: Remus?<strong>

**Remus: *looks up from book* Yeah?**

**Sirius: Wanna go explore the Forbidden Forest?**

"What?! Do you know how dangerous that is?!" Lily shouted. James held her back, though she still fumed.

**Remus: Maybe later. I _have_ to read**

**Sirius: *walks away***

**Remus: *goes back to book***

* * *

><p><strong>Remus: *lying on couch while reading*<strong>

**Sirius: Remus?**

**Remus: *sighs* Yes, Sirius?**

**Sirius: Wanna play a prank on Snape?**

"Yes," said Remus. Sirius grinned down at him while Snape glared.

**Remus: Sirius, I don't have time! Go find James**

**Sirius: But he's off somewhere with Lily!**

"Doing what, I wonder."

**Remus: Well, Peter, then. **

"No. I will not socialize with that filthy rat, thank you very much."

**I have to read *goes back to book***

**Sirius: *walks away***

* * *

><p><strong>Remus: *sitting on couch while reading*<strong>

**Sirius: Remus!**

**Remus: *looks up* No *back to book***

**Sirius: *walks behind something* Remus? *goes behind couch* Remus? *moves again* Remus? *goes in front of couch* Hey, Moony? Moony?**

**Remus: *slames book closed and stands up… points wand a Sirius* Sirius Black. If you don't bugger of this very instant, I will feed your fleing hide to the Giant Squid! We have four, _four_ exams next week, and if you disturbed my studies one more time, I swear to Merlin I will end you! *storms off… comes back to pick up book… leaves again***

**Sirius: … Remus?**

"Damn, Love. You're scary." Remus grinned, kissing Sirius' cheek.


	11. 40 Ways To Tick Off The Marauders

**A Stormy Production**

**40 ways to tick**

**Off the **

**Marauders**

**:D!**

"Oh, great," Remus groaned. Serverus smirked.

**1. Tell them how they all die in detail**

"We-how-why?" Stuttered Peter.

"Who cares? As long as yours is painful and slow," snarled James, pulling Lily closer. Sirius nodded, pulling Remus closer, too.

**2. Decorate it to make them all look bad**

**3. Kick Peter Pettigrew in the shin ... repeatedly**

"That's not a bad idea," Sirius stage whispered.

**4. Steal James' glasses**

"No!" James protested. Sirius and Remus snickered.

**5. Change the color of Sirius' hangings around his bed to green and silver**

"Good." At seeing their baffled looks, he explained, "while I'm waiting for new ones, I can sleep with Remus." The werewolf blushed, burying his face in Sirius' shirt.

**6. Dye Lily's hair teal and leave a note saying: 'Red's not your color. Love, James'**

"Hey!" Lily complained.

"Red is so her color," James protested.

**7. Conveniently forget that an alarm clock was set for a reason**

**8. When Remus is in the library, jump out from behind various bookshelves if only to watch him jump**

"No. No one can scare my Moony," stated Sirius.

**9. Sing 'Dirty Little Secrets' loudly and off key when following them**

**10. Change the lyrics to 'Furry Little Secrets'**

"You gotta admit, that song would sound cool," Remus admitted. James, Sirius, and Lily nodded.

**11. Observe the various colors the four turn**

"Sirius would turn red from anger, Remus pale from fright, me pale, too, wondering how they found out, and the rat over there would be confused," stated James.

**13. Take one of each of their socks and threaten to feed it to House Elves**

**14. Give Peter dating tips**

"Oh, please! Like any girl would go with him!" Taunted Sirius.

**15. Tell James to give up on Lily "She'll go to Snape eventually"**

**16. Burn the invisibility cloak "ONE HALLOW DOWN!"**

"Wha-no-please-I-no," stuttered James, looking scared. Sirius patted his back.

**17. Convince others that it's okay to build things in the Womping Willow- only on a full moon will it work, though**

"No!" Shouted Remus.

**18. Hum the COPS theme when they're getting yelled at for something**

**19. Pinch Peter's cheeks**

**20. Call him 'Peety-Weetie-Pie'**

The three Marauders burst out laughing.

**21. Charm their homework to the ceiling**

"Actually," started Lily, "Sirius and James wouldn't care, but Remus would."

**22. Cut Sirius' hair**

Remus looked like he would explode from anger. He turned around, pressing his lips to Sirius'. Sirius moaned. Remus ran his hands though his bboyfriend's hair before pulling away.

**23. Send them Howlers with annoying messages for fun**

**24. Convince Remus the Sirius secretly digs him- Bring out the fanfiction as 'proof'**

"It's not a secret," James muttered. Sirius and Remus grinned.

**25. Recommended he go to the Hospital Wing after he turns green (Unhelplly, of course)**

"Maybe green from shock or something, but then I'd be happy," Remus reasoned responsibly.

**26. Assure others that the Marauders are only jealous of Serverus**

"Pshh! As. If!" Laughed Sirius.

**27. Thus the 'special treatment'. Wiggle your eyebrows at this part**

**28. Break things before they do**

**29. Steal the Map, taping it when you rip it on a bush**

"Hey, we worked hard on that!"

**30. Throw sticks for Sirius**

**31. Ask James if he's excited for hunting season**

James paled considerably after this one, but otherwise made no comment.

**32. Try to convince them to start a boy band**

"And what in Merlins Pants would we be called?" Sighed Remus.

His only response was a shrug.

**33. After they refuse, begin to act like a groupie**

**34. Flick things at Remus as he tries to study**

"Not that he would notice," James whispered to Lily as Remus stared at Sirius. "Probably be to busy kissing Padfoot to notice." Lily smirked.

**35. Shriek whenever Peter enters the room**

"Yeah, he's so ugly that it'd be hard to to," Serverus sneered. James and Sirius shared a look. Maybe Snivills wasn't so bad.

**36. Give them a piece of futuristic Muggle technology- cell phone or computer would work fine**

**37. Ask why THEY never made things so cool**

"Hey, we made a map that can show whoever is in Hogwarts and what they're doing," stated James.

**38. Speak in a loud whisper when their trying to be quiet**

**39. Put bows in James' hair as he sleeps**

**40. Decide which to start with**

"You know, most of those things would tick us off," said Remus thoughtfully. Sirius kissed his forehead while the next video loaded.

"These videos are really interesting," Sirius muttered. "I mean, where do they even get this stuff?"

"Books?"

"Moony, who would write books about us?"

"Good point."

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, if you have any ideas, please PM me or review it, because I'm running out of them. Thank you!<strong>

**And I'd like to thank Stella Lestrange for being my first reviewer! Thank you for saying it was funny! I didn't think it was going to be!**

**So, if anyone has any idea what I should do next, please say!**


	12. MaryLeboneFirst (1)

**Harry: Seven P.M, sitting in my bedroom**  
><strong>Gotta grab this, and I gotta grab that<strong>  
><strong>Gotta grab my owl, gotta go downstairs<strong>  
><strong>Seein' Mad Eye, with Polyjuice Potion<strong>

"Uha, I hate that stuff," James groaned. At the baffled looks he got, he added, "Sirius and I took some to look like my mum and dad."

**Drinkin' on and on, everybody's morphin'**  
><strong>Taking that stuff becoming me<strong>

"Well, now he has seven mirrors," reasoned Lily.

**Blimey, this is strange, where are my friends?**  
><strong>I am on my right hand<strong>  
><strong>I am on my left hand<strong>

**Fred + George: Wow, we're identical**

**Moody: Where's the real Harry**

"Behind him!" Guessed Sirius.

**Harry: Um…Here**

"I was right!" Sirius cheered.

"No one doubted you," James muttered.

**It's Deathly Hallows**  
><strong>Gotta destroy a Horcrux<strong>  
><strong>Everybody's looking forward to the movie, part 2<strong>  
><strong>Deathly Hallows<strong>  
><strong>Gotta destroy a Horcrux<strong>  
><strong>Everybody's looking forward to the movie<strong>

"That's catchy," said Remus.

**Voldemort, Voldemort, sucks**

"Agreed!" yelled James, Remus, and Sirius. Serverus looked like he wanted to join but thought better of it.

**Voldemort, Voldemort, yes**  
><strong>Die, Die, Die, Die<strong>

"Yes, go and die in a hole full of worms, you slithering, sick, cruel snake!" Lily snarled. The boys looked surprised at her outburst.

**Looking forward to the movie**

**7:45 we're campin in a forest**  
><strong>Will you shut up that damn radio<strong>  
><strong>Ron, Ron, gonna kill Ron<strong>  
><strong>It sets my teeth on edge<strong>

**Ron: Babbity Rabbity and the cackling stump…Eh?**

"Eh, I didn't really like that one," said Sirius.

"I loved it."

**Harry: I got this, you got that**  
><strong>These seem useless<strong>

"It depends on who gave it to them. If it was Dumbledore, they're not useless."

**Hating on Ron Weasley**

"Who?"

**Dancing with Hermoine**

"Huh?"

**Got to go to Godric**  
><strong>That is where they died<strong>

"Aww, poor Harry," Lily whispered. James hugged her, nodding. They had learned to like the kid, him being James' future son, possibly.

**It's Deathly Hallows**  
><strong>Gotta destroy a Horcrux<strong>  
><strong>Everybody's looking forward to the movie, part 2<strong>  
><strong>Deathly Hallows<strong>  
><strong>Gotta destroy a Horcrux<strong>  
><strong>Everybody's looking forward to the movie<strong>

**My parents, my parents, died**  
><strong>My parents, my parents, why?<strong>

"Just a question- does this means James dies?"

"If so, he's going to you and Sirius, not my sister," stated Lily.

**Sad, Sad, Sad, Sad**  
><strong>Looking forward to the movie<strong>

**Now for some Parsletongue**  
><strong>(Harry's freestyle in Parseltongue)<strong>

"That's creepy," Remus shuddered.

**It's Deathly Hallows**  
><strong>Gotta destroy a Horcrux<strong>  
><strong>Everybody's looking forward to the movie, part 2<strong>  
><strong>Deathly Hallows<strong>  
><strong>Gotta destroy a Horcrux<strong>  
><strong>Everybody's looking forward to the movie<strong>

**Dobby's dead, Dobby's dead, no**  
><strong>Dobby's dead, Dobby's dead, how?<strong>

"Who's Dobby?"

"A dog?"

**Cry, Cry, Cry, Cry**  
><strong>Looking forward to the movie<strong>

**It's Deathly Hallows**  
><strong>Gotta destroy a Horcrux<strong>  
><strong>Everybody's looking forward to the movie, part 2<strong>  
><strong>Deathly Hallows<strong>  
><strong>Gotta destroy a Horcrux<strong>  
><strong>Everybody's looking forward to the movie<strong>

"Whoa, flash mob!" Laughed Sirius.

**Partyin' Partyin' yeah**  
><strong>Parytin' Partyin yeah<strong>  
><strong>Deathly Hallows<strong>  
><strong>Looking forward to the movie<strong>

"That was cool! I can't wait until I get home! I'm gonna watch all their videos!" Said a very exited Lily

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to MaryLeboneFirst for suggesting this video! <strong>


	13. MaryLeboneFirst (2)

**There once was a boy named Harry**

"What does it mean 'was'? Doesn't he live?"

"Well, they do call him 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', don't they?"

"Good point."

**Destined to be a star**  
><strong>His parents were killed by Voldemort<strong>  
><strong>Who gave him a lightning scar<strong>

**YO, HARRY**  
><strong>YOU'RE A WIZARD<strong>

**Harry goes to hogwarts**

"No duh! He's a wizard!" James yelled.

**He meets Ron and Hermione**  
><strong>McGonagall requires he play for Gryffindor<strong>

"Minnie!" Sirius and James cheered. Remud rolled his eyes.

**Draco is a daddy's boy**  
><strong>Quirell becomes unemployed<strong>  
><strong>The Sorcerer's Stone is destroyed by Dumbledore<strong>

**Ron breaks his wand**

"Oh, that's bad," Lily grimaced.

**Now Ginny's gone**

"Who?"

**And Harry's in mortal danger**

"It sounds like he always is."

**Tom Riddle hides his snake inside**  
><strong>His ginomous secret chamber<strong>

**Harry blows up Aunt Marge**

"Cool!" James shouted. Sirius agreed.

**The dementors come and take charge**  
><strong>Lupin is a wolf<strong>

Remus paled.

"It's alright, Love," Sirius soothed.

**The rat's a man**

"The rat is a rat," SServerus corrected. James and Sirius exchanged another look. Slowly, ever so slowly, Snivills was getting on their good side.

**And now the prisoner is at large**  
><strong>They use time travel so they can<strong>  
><strong>Save the prisoner of Azkaban<strong>

"Someone escaped Azkaban?" Lily gasped.

**Who just so happens to be Harry's Godfather**  
><strong>I don't really get it either<strong>

"Neither do I," Sirius agreed.

**Harry gets put in the**  
><strong>Triwizard Tournament<strong>  
><strong>With dragons and mermaids<strong>  
><strong>Oh no!<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen gets slayed!<strong>

"Good," Lily muttered.

**HE'S BACK!**

**Harry, Harry, it's getting scary**  
><strong>Voldemort's back<strong>  
><strong>Now you're a revolutionary Harry<strong>  
><strong>Dumbledore, Dumbledore, why is he ignoring your<strong>  
><strong>Constant attempts to contact him?<strong>

"He has a plan," Remus reasoned.

**He is forced to leave the school**  
><strong>Umbridge arrives<strong>  
><strong>Draco's a tool<strong>  
><strong>Kids break into the Ministry<strong>  
><strong>Sirius Black is dead as can beee<strong>

"No!" Remus protested. Sirius sighed, stroking his hair.

**Ohhhhh**

**Split your soul**  
><strong>Seven parts of a whole<strong>  
><strong>They're horcruxes<strong>  
><strong>It's Dumbledor's end<strong>

"Who kills him?!"

**There once was a boy named Harry**  
><strong>Who constantly conquered death<strong>  
><strong>But in one final duel between good and bad<strong>  
><strong>He may take his final breath<strong>

"That was interesting, but I don't want Sirius to die."

"I'll live for you, Rem."


	14. MaryLeboneFirst (3)

**Malfoy: Oh my Lord, Crabbe, Goyle, will you look at that Potter. **

"I know, I'm perfect," James boasted.

"I think it's talking about Harry, Prongs," said Sirius. James pouted.

**He thinks he's so great just because the Dark Lord gave him a cut on his head twelve years ago. But, you know, who deserves to understand the Dark Lord anyway? He only talked to Potter through that book because he wanted to take care of unfinished business, okay? I mean, Harry's friends are just so revolting, I can't believe he hangs out with that mudblood girl**

James, Sirius, Remus, and Serverus growled.

"Well, she must have dirty blood," explained Peter. James twitched.

**, and that Weasley, and his hair - it's so, black!**

"Yah, so?"

**Harry:**

**It's my third year and I cannot lie**

**You other wizards can't deny**  
><strong>After I broke free from the Dursleys' barge<strong>  
><strong>Having blown up my Aunt Marge<strong>  
><strong>I escaped with my hair all mussed<strong>

"It's natural," Sirius explained, looking at James' hair. It stuck up in random places. James grinned.

**Got aboard the old Knight Bus**

"I love tthat bus!" James cheered.

**Its speed is so exciting**

"It really is," Remus agreed.

**You'd think Keanu was driving**

"Who?"

**The minister said, "No problem"**  
><strong>In the Leaky Cauldron<strong>  
><strong>I thought that I'd be finished<strong>  
><strong>Faster than you could say ("Qui-Qui-Quidditch")<strong>

"I love Quidditch!" Sirius and James shouted. Remus and Lily shared a look.

**Diagon Alley with Ron and Hermione**  
><strong>That book of monsters<strong>  
><strong>Bite my hand off it wants ta!<strong>  
><strong>Crookshanks is after Ron's pet rat Scabbers<strong>

"I hate Rat's," said Serverus, giving Peter a disgusted look.

**That cat, that rat, in a Tom and Jerry spat**  
><strong>I heard some dreadful news<strong>  
><strong>There's a madman on the loose<strong>  
><strong>He killed twelve muggles with just one spell<strong>

"Twelve?" Sirius gasped.

"That's- why?"

**And now he's mad as hell**  
><strong>So Ron<strong>

**Ron:Yeah?**

**Harry: Ron**

**Ron: Yeah?**

**Who's the world's most wanted man?**

"Yah, who?"

**Ron: Dunno**

**Harry: That prisoner**

**Ron: Prisoner?**

**Harry: Prisoner**

**Ron: Prisoner**

**Harry: Who escaped from Azkaban**  
><strong>Sirius Black<strong>

Stunned silence.

"Me?" Sirius asked.

"No. No, you must have been framed," Remus reasoned. Sirius got up, running out of the room. "Sirius!"

"Let him be. He needs time," said James, looking at the door sadly. "But you're right. He had to have been framed."

"He was going to be," said a voice. Both boys turned to look at Serverus. "The Dark Lord planned it. You would make Sirius you Secret Keeper, but then he would have you hand the job over to Peter. Pettigrew would give the blame it on Sirius."

"Thank you for telling us," Remus thanked. James glared at Peter before sitting down again.

**Toad chorus:**

**Double double toil and trouble**  
><strong>Fire burn and cauldron bubble<strong>  
><strong>Double double toil and trouble<strong>  
><strong>Something wicked this way comes<strong>

**Harry: "Sirius Black"**

"Is innocent and it was the rat," Lily snarled.

**Toad Chorus:**

**Double double toil and trouble**  
><strong>Fire burn and cauldron bubble<strong>  
><strong>Double double toil and trouble<strong>  
><strong>Something wicked this way comes<strong>

**Harry:**

**Dementors on the train drive me insane**

"Understandable."

**I just can't help myself, I'm cold and I've fainted**

"It must really be aawful, what happens to him," said Lily.

**My brain is tainted**  
><strong>With memories of ("AAAAA!") VOLDEMORT ("AAAAAAA!")<strong>

"Poor Harry."

**I'm not talking bout Malfoy**

James looked faintly disgusted.

**His father's just one of Voldy's toys**

"In more ways then one," James snickered.

"James!" Lily scolded.

**Professor Trelawny's a Seer**  
><strong>But if you ask me her lesson's just a bunch of guessin'<strong>  
><strong>She tells me I'll die any second<strong>

"From the other videos, I'm guessing you can die any second."

**So I'm in class with Remus**

"You've betrayed us, Moony!" James shrieked. "A Professor! Why?"

"Oh, James," Remus sighed, shaking his head.

**Boggart's gone with "Riddikulus!"**  
><strong>If I study bonus I'll produce a full Patronus<strong>  
><strong>They took away the broom I got for Christmas<strong>

"Despicable," James muttered.

**Want to check it for jinxes**  
><strong>Can't even go to Hogsmeade unless I've got the Marauder's Map<strong>

"Yeah!" James cheered.

"That means it gets handed down."

**Malfoy's full of crap, and I want to go after Black**

"To apologize for the things I said," Remus finished.

**They say he'll kill at will**

"No."

**But I'd rather fry the guy**  
><strong>'Cause he's bad, and he's mad<strong>

"He's bad? Mad, understandable ... but bad?" At that moment, Sirius walked it. He glanced around. Remus walked up to him.

"Come on, we know it wasn't you." He didn't say anything, just followed.

**He betrayed my mom and dad!**

"No, you didn't! Sirius, it was a plan! Peter was going to frame you!" Remus told him. Sirius just stared at him blankly.

**So Hermione**

**Hermione: What?**

**Harry: Hermione**

**Hermione: What?**

**Harry: I'd rather find him than have him find me**

**Hermione: Harry...**

**Harry: He's one bad mugglef-**

"Language!" Lily scolded.

**Hermione: Shut your mouth!**

**Harry: Even Malfoy's got to shout**

**Malfoy: Sirius Black, you know Potter, when it comes to the dark arts that Sirius guy's got nothing on my extended family.**

"Good, I don't want to be related to the Malfoys," Sirius muttered.

**Harry: Shut up, Malfoy, this is my rap!**

**Malfoy: Scared, Potter?**

**Harry: You wish**

**Malfoy: Come on, give up the mike!**

**Harry: I said no.**

**Malfoy: Professor! Potter's not lettin' me represent for the Dark side!**

"God, Death Eaters."

**Snape: Potter, let Malfoy kick it old school or it's detention!**

"That's nice."

**Malfoy: I've got a weak arm, you know**

**Harry: Alright fine, here it is!**

**Malfoy: Heh, this one's for all the Slytherins, wee-yotch.**

**Malfoy:**

**So you think you can curse or damn me**

"Yes."

**Or say my acting's hammy**

"It is."

**But if you want me to care then understand me:**

"We don't want you to care."

**My pureblood family**

"Is stupid."

**Don't want buds unless they're not mudbloods!**

Lily flinched.

**When they intermarry with muggles**  
><strong>It just makes me sick to my gut<strong>  
><strong>I bought my way into Quidditch<strong>

"No talent," Sirius snorted.

**You can do that when your father's rich**

"Well, my father is, and I didn't buy my way," stated James.

**It's power I desire - you don't see me sing in no choirs!**  
><strong>When an animal bites my arm<strong>  
><strong>I can do it far more harm<strong>  
><strong>'Cause my dad can claim that it maimed the students<strong>

"Probably insulted it."

**And then execute it**  
><strong>Some wizards want to go to Gryffindor<strong>

James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily cheered.

**But me, I want a little bit more**  
><strong>Than the small, meek and measley<strong>  
><strong>Like the bottom-feeders Weasley<strong>

"Hey, I've met Molly before and she's nice!"

**They love non-magic folk**

"Thank you."

**Is it any wonder they're broke?**  
><strong>Now this Sirius guy has come kickin'<strong>  
><strong>And I understand if you're chicken<strong>  
><strong>But Potter, if it were me, I'd want revenge, you see<strong>  
><strong>I'd curse his *** and send him back<strong>  
><strong>Into the Shrieking Shack, Sirius Black!<strong>

"Is awesome."

**Toad Chorus:**

**Double double toil and trouble**  
><strong>Fire burn and cauldron bubble<strong>  
><strong>Double double toil and trouble<strong>  
><strong>Fire burn and cauldron bubble<strong>  
><strong>Double double toil and trouble<strong>  
><strong>Fire burn and cauldron bubble<strong>  
><strong>Double double toil and trouble<strong>  
><strong>Fire burn and cauldron...<strong>  
><strong>Something wicked this way comes<strong>  
><strong>Something wicked this way comes<strong>  
><strong>Something wicked this way comes<strong>  
><strong>Something wicked this way comes<strong>

**Harry:**

**Why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?**

"You're insane?"

"Shut up, you filthy rat."


	15. Maddie (1)

**Snape: What is that mysterious ticking noise? Not over here.. not over there... ****its kinda.. catchy... Snape, Snape, Severus Snape, Snape, Snape, Severus Snape**

James smirked at Sirius, who was to bust looking at Remus to notice.

**Albus: Dumbledore!**

"Yay!" The Marauders cheered.

**Snape: Snape, Snape, Severus Snape**

**Albus: Dumbledore!**

**Snape: Snape,Snape,Severus Snape**

"I like the beat," Sirius admitted.

**Albus: Dumbledore!**

**Serverus + Ronald: Snape,Ron, Snape,Ron, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley**

"Who's Ron Weasley?"

"Who cares?"

"I do."

"So?"

"Shut up, Prongs."

"Alright, Moony."

**Albus: Dumbledore!**

**Serverus + Ronald: Snape,Ron, Snape,Ron, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley**

**Albus: Dumbledore!**

**Serverus + Ronald + Hermione: Snape,Ron,Hermione Snape,Ron, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley, Hermione**

"Who?"

"Really, Remus?"

**Albus: Dumbledore!**

**Serverus + Ronald + Hermione: Snape,Ron,Hermione Snape,Ron, Hermione Severus Snape, Ron Weasley, Hermione**

"Don't say anything," Sirius mumbled. Remus grinned.

**Albus: Dumbledore!**

**Serverus + Ronald + Hermione: Snape,Ron,Hermione Snape,Ron, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley, Hermione**

**Harry: Harry Potter Harry Potter Ooh! Harry Potter Harry Potter Yeah Harry Potter Harry Potter Ooh! Harry Potter Harry Potter That's me!**

"Well, I'm going to guess he is your son from the future."

**Albus: Dumbledore!**

**Serverus + Harry: Snape, Harry, Snape, Harry, Snape, Harry, Snape, Harry, Snape, Harry, Snape, Harry, Snape, Harry, Snape, Harry**

**Albus: DUMBLEDORE!**

"Gah, he's naked!" James shrieked, jumping. Lily scowled at him.

**Hermione: Herrrrrrrrrrmione**

**Albus: Dumbledore!**

**Serverus + Ronald + Hermione + Harry: Snape,Ron,Hermione Snape,Ron, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley, Hermione Harry Potter I'm Harry Potter I'm Harry Potter Harry Harry Potter**

**All: Singing a our Song All Day Long at Hooooooooooooogwarts! Yeah!**

"Hogwarts!" Peter tried. No one responded.

**Ron: I found the source of the ticking! Its a Pipe Bomb!**

**ALL : YAY!**

***bomb blows up***

"Aww, they died," Peter whined, trying to get attention.

***evil laugh***

***Voldemort appears***

**Voldemort: Voldemort, Voldemort, ooh volde- volde volde**

**Voldemort!**

"Moldyshorts, Moldyshorts, oh Moldy, Moldy, Moldy, Moldyshorts!" Sirius sang. Remus smiled, kissing his cheek.


	16. snowslayer23 (1)

Peter squeaked.

"Look, I know you all hate me, but that doesn't mean you can hate me," he shouted. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You must think we're idiots," she responded.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Rat Man (**anyone who gets that reference will get a chapter dedicated to them**) told them proudly. Remus growled.

"You think you're so smart, don't you, you little rat? You think because you're a _Death Eater_, you're above everyone else, don't you? Well, you know what? You're nothing but a-" Remus was cut off by the door bursting open. A man came in, handcuffed Peter, and walked out. "Thank you!"

"Who-?"

"That was an Auor. I called about an hour ago. They've been listening for me to say Death Eater." Sirius grinned proudly.

"That's my boyfriend!"

"As exiting as that was, I belive we have a video," Snape interrupted. Lily giggled.

"I wouldn't be in a hurry, Sev. It's called Snape's Diary."

**Hermione: Where's Harry?**

"In hell," Sirius coughed. James glared while Remus _howled_ with laugher

**Ron: I don't know, I can't feel when he's not around.**

**Hermione: I hope he gets back soon so we can play wizards' Sudoku or something.**

"What?" A shrug was Lily's only answer.

**Harry: Oh my god, look what I found!**

**Ron: Is that a book?**

**Hermione: I know a thing or two about books, and that's a book.**

"This is really stupid," stated James.

**Harry: It's not just any book, guys.**

"It's a _magic_ book!"

"Really, Sirius?"

"Sorry, Love."

**Ron: Is it a Young-Adult-Vampire-Romance novel?**

"Is he talking about-"

"Yep."

"Great."

**_*Ten seconds later*_**

**Ron: *in the corner***

**Harry: Anyway, I just happened to find this book in Snape's bedroom in a locked trunk under his bed. It's his diary!**

"Oh, this'll be good," said Sirius. Serverus groaned.

**Ron: Whoa, shall we read it?**

**Harry: I've got a better idea. Let's read it!**

"That's what he just said!"

**Hermione: Oh, what a fascinating character study this'll be!**

**Harry: Okay, this is the first entry: Dear Diary…**

**Snape:_ Today I ate some oatmeal for my breakfast. It was flavorless and watery. I thought of my mother. I cried._**

Serverus kept his face emotionless.

**Ron: I'm hungry.**

**Harry: What else is new, fatty? Let's get to the good stuff…**

**Snape:_ Today I put on my raincoat and traveled to Knockturn Alley. I purchased a pair of fancy mice. When I brought them__ home, one devoured the other and then died of loneliness. I felt envy._**

"Sev?" Lily whispered. She was ignored.

**Harry: This is hilarious!**

"Harry!" James scolded.

**Hermione: Oh look Harry, I see your name!**

**Ron: Ooh, you're good at reading, Hermione-**

**Harry: What?!**

**Snape:_ Today that Potter boy showed me his middle finger. _**

"Harry James Potter!" James gave her an amused look.

**_When I attempted to punish him with detention, he shoved _**_**me into a wall screaming, "bother, bother!" over and over. Later he and his orange friend repeated the vile attack until I **_**_lost consciousness. Tonight I prayed for the first time in twenty years. I prayed for the end._**

"Oh, Sev ..."

"I'm fine, Lily."

**Harry: I remember that, Ron! Give me five!**

**Ron: You already took my money, Harry.**

"I don't find this one funny."

**Harry: Never mind.**

**Snape:_ I lost a button on my cloak today. Minerva pointed it out in front of the entire faculty. Oh, cruel attention… Button __oh button, oh where hath thou fled? Did thee tarry too long amongst fabric and thread? Did thee role off my bosom and __cease to exist? How I wish I could follow thee, into the mist…_**

**Ron: What is a bosom, Harry?**

**Harry: Umm…**

"Yeah, Lils. What is a bosom?"

"Sirius!" Remus scolded.

"What? I want to know what it is!"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"I'll stop kissing you," Remus threatened.

"Alright, I don't want to know."

**Hermione: Yeah, tell him, Harry.**

"No, don't tell him, Harry."

**Harry: Oh look, another page.**

**Snape:_ Today, while in the bath tub…_**

"Ew."

**Harry +Ron + Hermione: Ew!**

**Snape: _…I fell asleep and had a nightmare. I was riding a thestral through a thunder storm. Every thunder clap resolved __into… their voices. 'bother, bother…' suddenly, it became music. I was at the Yule ball with Lily Evans. I asked her to __dance; she asked me to die. Would that I could, Lily; Would that I could…_**

"No!" Lily protested. Serverus smiled.

**Harry: My mum was awesome!**

**Snape:_ …when I awoke, my skin was prune-like from the tepid bath water. And I was late for golf with Lucius Malfoy._**

**Ron: Mm, I like prunes!**

**Dumbledore: Did somebody say prunes?!**

**Ron: I said prunes! How did he know?**

"He's Dumbledore."

**Dumbledore: What are you monkeys up to, studying for class?**

"Monkeys?"

"Forget it."

**Harry: No, we're invading Professor Snape's privacy by reading his personal diary which we stole from his room.**

**Dumbledore: But you don't have any prunes, do ya'?**

**Harry: I'm afraid not.**

**Dumbledore: I am very disappointed then you, Harry.**

"Oh, yes, don't stop him from doing anything bad, because you're worried aabout prunes," .

**Harry: Okay, back to the stinky book!**

**Snape:_ Today the orange-one accidentally drank one of my more expensive elixirs. He promptly vomited a glittery rainbow __of foul waist. The classroom erupted with applause, triggering my migraine._**

"Kids," James joked.

**_ I aborted the class and was left to clean the __boy's sick. Half way through Argus Filch showed up and bragged about his many affairs with Hogsmead bar-maids. Then __he told me I smelled of broccoli and left without wishing me a happy birthday. Later I noticed my bottle of sangria was __gone. I settled for a cup of coffee, scolding my writing-hand at the process and spilling it on my pants. I walked to the __hospital wing, covering my wet spot with a book. Madam Pomfrey laughed at me and made me wait while she treated a __student's runny nose. After an hour it became apparent that she had forgotten about me, so I returned to my room and __found that I had locked myself out. I called for Filch, who turned up covered in lipstick and clearly having finished the sangria; he broke open my door and laughed at me, punched me in the shoulder to hard and left me alone. I thought of __my father. I cried._**

"Sev?" Lily muttered. Serverus was lost in thought and didn't answer.

**Harry: This got boring. Let's write a new entry!**

**Ron: That's a really fun idea!**

"It's a stupid idea," said Remus.

**Hermione: Here's one of the quills I carry with me at all times!**

**Harry: Okay. _I am Snape. I'm so sad because I poop my pants all the time. I don't have any friends because I stink like __broccoli and poop. I teach potions to Harry Potter and it's really boring 'cause he's so cool, and makes me have __depression Okay, I think I'll go cry now, but not before I poop my pants. Bye._**

"That's not even funny," Sirius stated.

**Ron: Ha ha! Can I try?**

**Harry: Be my guest!**

**Ron: _I… am… S…_**

**Hermione: Okay, Ron, that was a good try.**

"Idiot."

**Snape: *walks in* Hm… somebody knocked me unconscious and ransacked my room… hey wait a minute, that book! What are you doing?!**

**Harry: Snape, Ron stole your diary!**

**Snape: What?! You didn't read it, did you?**

**Harry: Oh, he read it alright. He read it all!**

**Snape: This is unacceptable!**

**Ron: I liked the story about the button, Snape.**

**Snape: You… you did?**

**Ron: It made me sad, thinking about that little button, lost and alone… I hope you find your button, Snape.**

**Snape: So do I, orange-one, so do I…**

**Ron: I like buttons!**

"Are you alright, Sev?" Lily asked. Serverus didn't answer.

"Hey," said Sirius. Serverus tried not to flinch. "We're sorry about what we've done, Serverus." Serverus nodded.


	17. The Marauders Map

**If I had my wand**

**I would Sectumsempra**

Serverus paled. He had invented that spell to use against the Marauders, but now, considering they were friends, he felt horrible.

**If I had the chance**  
><strong>I'd kill you now<strong>

**Why'd I let you live**

"So you wouldn't become a murderer," James answered, eyes narrowed. Lily smiled up at him.

**Mercy clouds my vision**

"Good," James muttered.

**But I see you now**  
><strong>On Marauder's Map<strong>

The Marauders cheered.

***Chorus (Group)***

**I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good**

"Mischief managed!" shouted Sirius.

**Mischief managed**

**I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good**  
><strong>Mischief managed<strong>

**I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good**  
><strong>Mischief managed<strong>

**I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good**  
><strong>Mischief managed<strong>

**I see Wormtail now**

"Oh, you poor, poor thing," Lily sympathized.

**I see his pawprint coming**  
><strong>The trap is set<strong>  
><strong>To catch that rat <strong>

"Good. Be rid of that filth," demanded Remus. Sirius grinned.

**Cruciatus curse**

"Is a really bad spell," Lily sang.

**I will make you suffer**

"Not!" James coughed.

**Aveda Kedavra's**  
><strong>Too good for you<strong>

"Yes! True logic. The killing curse is to good for the traitor."

***Chorus (Group)***

**I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good**  
><strong>Mischief managed<strong>

**I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good**  
><strong>Mischief managed<strong>

**I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good **  
><strong>Mischief managed<strong>

**I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good **  
><strong>Mischief managed<strong>

**Aveda Kedavra's**  
><strong>Too good for you<strong>

***Verse 3 (whispers)**

**Cruciatus, Sectumsempra, the killing curse**

"Oh, mysterious," Sirius whispered. Remus shivered.

**Cruciatus, Sectumsempra, the killing curse**

**Victim of my spells (Cruciatus, Sectumsempra, the killing curse)**  
><strong>I can see you struggling (Cruciatus, Sectumsempra, ….)<strong>  
><strong>Say goodbye<strong>

**Aveda Kedavra!**

***Chorus (Group)***

**I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good **  
><strong>Mischief managed<strong>

**I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good **  
><strong>Mischief managed<strong>

**I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good **  
><strong>Mischief managed<strong>

**I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good **  
><strong>Mischief managed<strong>

**I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good **  
><strong>I can see you struggling<strong>

**I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good **  
><strong>I'd kill you now<strong>

**I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good **  
><strong>I will make you suffer<strong>

**I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good **  
><strong>On marauder's map<strong>

**Mischief managed**  
><strong>Mischief managed<strong>  
><strong>Mischief managed<strong>  
><strong>I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good<strong>

A song about our map? Nice!" James cheered. Sirius and Remus agreed.

"Now, can we go walk around the castle?" Lily asked. The boys agreed.


	18. QuillDream19725 (1)

**[INTRO]**  
><strong>*Sigh*<strong>  
><strong>Professor Lupin<strong>  
><strong>La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la<strong>  
><strong>Professor Lupin<strong>  
><strong>La-la-la<strong>

**[CHORUS]**  
><strong>I want to tell you about<strong>  
><strong>A little secret<strong>  
><strong>Professor Lupin<strong>

Remus turned a light shade of pink. Sirius hugged him closer.

**I'm sure that Dumbledore**  
><strong>Wouldn't approve<strong>

A low growl was heard from Sirius.

**Now I can see why**  
><strong>They sacked the other Dark Arts teachers<strong>  
><strong>You know it kind of makes sense<strong>

**[VERSE 1]**  
><strong>First we had Quirrel<strong>  
><strong>But he was out of his mind<strong>  
><strong>Out of his, out of his mind<strong>

"Is there some reference that we don't understand?" James asked curiously. Lily shrugged.

**Lockhart was next**

"Uga," Serverus groaned. "I hate that stupid Ravenclaw."

**I guess he wrote some dumb books**  
><strong>I never, I never read them<strong>

**[CHORUS]**  
><strong>I want to tell you about<strong>  
><strong>A little secret<strong>  
><strong>Professor Lupin<strong>

**I'm sure that Dumbledore**  
><strong>Wouldn't approve<strong>

**Now I can see why**  
><strong>They sacked the other Dark Arts teachers<strong>  
><strong>You know it kind of makes sense<strong>

It's because my boyfriend is the smartest smarticle ever," Sirius boasted.

"Smarticle?"

"Smarticle."

"What's a-"

"Don't bother, Prongs."

**[VERSE 2]**  
><strong>I remember Moody<strong>  
><strong>Who wasn't Moody at all<strong>  
><strong>He was just, he was just Crouch<strong>  
><strong>(Junior!)<strong>

**Who'd forget Umbridge**  
><strong>That mean old inquisitor<strong>  
><strong>I was so glad when she left<strong>

"The Slitherin?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," James confirmed.

"Don't we call her DumBittch?" Remus commented.

"Yeah."

**That year was Snape**  
><strong>He wanted that job so bad<strong>  
><strong>Go back to, go back to Potions<strong>

"Serverus looked smug.

**[CHORUS]**  
><strong>I want to tell you about<strong>  
><strong>A little secret<strong>  
><strong>Professor Lupin<strong>

**I'm sure that Dumbledore**  
><strong>Wouldn't approve<strong>

**Of the crush I have**  
><strong>On a former teacher<strong>

Remus turned an even brighter shade of pink.

**What can I say**  
><strong>I guess werewolves are kind of cute<strong>

"Kind of?" Sirius asked. "He's more then 'kind of' cute."

**Now I can see why**  
><strong>They sacked the other Dark Arts teachers<strong>  
><strong>You know it kind of makes sense<strong>

"Ohh, someone's got a crush on Moony," James teased.


	19. 2lazy2login (1)

Once the music started, Lily and Remus grinned.

"Royals," they both muttered.

**You'll never see a Dark Mark on our arms**

"Doubt it," Sirius muttered.

**We're not the same as we're portrayed**

**In the movies**

"There are ... movies?" James breathed, actually surprised. Lily shrugged against his chest, making him smile. Serverus looked over, for once not jealous.

'They do look cute together,' he thought.

**And we're not proud of our parents, **

"I wouldn't be," Lily agreed.

**'Cause they killed our friends**

"What?" Remus gasped.

"I've lost three," Serverus muttered.

**And they helped the Dark Lord(e)**

Lily and Remus both snickered at the Lorde.

"What?"

"Nothing."

**But every house is like:**

**"You suck"**

"Only some of them do," Lily argued.

**"Douchebag"**

"Eh, sometimes most are," Serverus agreed.

**"You killed all the Mud-bloods"**

Lily and Serverus flinched.

**"Opened chamber"**

"What?"

**"You kill people for fun"**

"They do," Sirius agreed.

**We don't care**

**The Sorting Hat put us here**

"That's true," James realized.

**But everybody's like:**

**"Dark Mark!"**

"Maybe someone can draw a smile face."

**"Dungeons"**

"So? That's where the common room is."

**"Crabbe and Goyle fatties"**

"Who?"

"Isn't there Slytherins with those last names?"

**"Draco Malfoy whining to his daddy"**

"'Wait until my father hears about this'," Remus mimicked.

**We don't care**

**We're not Death Eaters, we swear!**

"Yeah, some of them may not be Death Eaters."

**And we'll never be killers!**

**It may run in our blood**

**That kind of love just ain't for us**

**Because we have ambitions**

**We want to be rulers**

**Reppin' silver and green**

**And baby we're Sly-therin!**

**Not all of us are mean**

"True. There's a really nice girl there named Amilia. She wants to be the first female Minister of Magic "

**My friends and I been made a joke!**

**We get rude stares on the train**

**To Hogwarts**

**But everyone who knows us knows**

**That we're not like this**

**We don't death is funny**

"It's not," Sirius agreed, pulling Remus closer.

**But every House is like:**

**"Quidditch cheaters"**

"We sometimes cheat," Serverus admitted.

**"Never win the House Cup"**

"What?! They always win the House Cup, though!" James whined.

**"Pythons"**

"Well, they're symbol is a snake."

**"Horcrux"**

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing."

**"Some of them are big sluts"**

James and Sirius nodded, only to get smacked on the head by their lovers.

**We don't care**

"Good. Don't care about what other people think."

**The Sorting Hat put us here**

**But everybody's like:**

**"Cocky"**

Serverus nodded.

**"Scumbag"**

Lily scowled.

**"Always bein' bad sports"**

James grinned.

**"Cockroach"**

Remus sighed.

**"Loser"**

Sirius snickered.

**"They're friends with Voldemort"**

"Most of the time," everyone muttered. They stared at each other in surprise.

**We don't care**

**We're not Death Eaters, WE SWEAR!**

**And we'll never be killers!**

**It may run in our blood**

**That kind of love just ain't for us**

"What love?" Sirius inquired.

**Because we have ambitions**

**We want to be rulers**

**Reppin' silver and green**

**And baby we're Sly-therin!**

**Not all of us are mean**

**(speaking Parseltoungue)**

Remus shivered.

**We just want to reach our dreams**

"Hmm," Lily mused.

**And we will do most anything**

"Like committing murder to innocent people?" James growled.

**Life is great when you're on top**

Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, Rem. Remember that for later." Remus turned bright red.

**And when we work, we just don't stop**

**And we'll never be killers!**

**It may run in our blood**

**That kind of love just ain't for us**

**Because we have ambitions**

**We want to be rulers**

**Reppin' silver and green**

**And baby we're Sly-therin!**

**Not all of us are mean**

"I think that really showed the importance of Slytherin," Lily ssaid thoughtfully. James nodded, looking at Serverus. He shared a look with Sirius and Remus. Maybe they could be friends after all.


	20. QuillDream19725 (2)

**Hogwarts is your home, **

"True dat," Sirius laughed. "I couldn't imagine anywhere else."

"What about my place?" James protested. Sirius shrugged.

**where you're not alone**

The Marauders smiled at each other.

**All of your friends are there with you**

"So true," Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily agreed.

**Put all your ties on, the hat will sing a song,**  
><strong>and pick the house that's right for you<strong>

**He took the train in September**

"He?"

"It's most likely Harry."

**to the school of wizardry**  
><strong>where there are those moving pictures<strong>  
><strong>of knights and fat ladies<strong>

Lily groaned.

"I hate her. She's so annoying."

**They say it's your fate to save us;**

James paled.

"Well, they say it is. Who knows? Maybe it's not."

**is it your fate to die?**

James paled even further.

**And soon you'll have to face him**  
><strong>All of the horcruxes found<strong>

**You must not tell lies**

"It's not good to tell them," Lily said, giving a pointed look to James. James smiled sheepishly.

**Ron put-out the lights**

"Who?"

**Granger's petrified**

"Granger?"

**Pensieve shows that time**  
><strong>when Snape was in love,<strong>  
><strong>but she had a son who had her green eyes<strong>

"Aw, Sev," Lily cooed. "Who's the special girl."

"It's not important," Serverus muttered.

**Hogwarts is your home, where you're not alone**  
><strong>Just say his name, not You-Know-Who<strong>

"Voldemort," Remus said.

**Put all your ties on, the hat will sing a song**  
><strong>He's Dumbledore's man through and through<strong>

"So are we," the Marauders confessed.

**But when I read that chapter of Snape's wish**  
><strong>It felt like I received Dementor's Kiss<strong>  
><strong>Oh, "The Prince's Tale's" the saddest bit<strong>  
><strong>He loved her all along, the green-eyed witch<strong>

Lily sent a suspicious look to her old friend. She had green eyes and was a witch. Is it her?

**You went back to Godric's Hallow**  
><strong>Bathilda Bagshot was a snake<strong>  
><strong>Was her dead body just swallowed?!<strong>

"I wouldn't be surprised," James sneered. "Voldemort would most likely eat her."

**Oh well, Harry got away**

"Good," Lily sighed.

**We can't expect him to just die**

"I wouldn't. He sounds powerful," Serverus admitted.

**He'll resurrect from thin air**  
><strong>You are a true Gryffindor<strong>  
><strong>You will fake dead on the ground<strong>

**Now it's time to fight**  
><strong>Stop "Magic is Might"<strong>

**One cannot survive**

"Hopefully Harry will and Voldemort won't."

**The hallows you'll find**

"The deathly Hallows?" James asked in disbelief.

**the power of love**

"Is stronger then hate," Lily sang.

**but the Chosen One will face the green light**

"Poor Harry."

**You will use the stone, so you're not alone**

"The Resurrection Stone."

**Just say his name, it's not taboo**  
><strong>You will not die long, the phoenix sings a song<strong>  
><strong>He's Dumbledore's man through and through<strong>

**But when I read that chapter of Snape's wish**  
><strong>it felt like I received Dementor's Kiss<strong>

That bad, eh, Serverus?"

**Oh, "The Prince's Tale's" the saddest bit**  
><strong>He loved her all along, the green-eyed witch<strong>

**(Hedwig's theme) OooOoo**

**Now raise the basilisk fang up,**  
><strong>So you can go destroy another soul<strong>  
><strong>Harry it's between you and Marvolo,<strong>

"I thought it was Tom."

**But you won't die cause you have the hallows (follow the butterflies...)**

"The Hollows are real?"

**Wizard Kedavra:**

**Dumbledore's Man, he's it**  
><strong>He found out he had all this wizard money<strong>  
><strong>After eleven years of wondering<strong>  
><strong>Like You-Know-Who, he came up from nothin,<strong>  
><strong>as a baby you fought em, Avada Kedavra he's gruntin'<strong>

**And all the cars will fly with a magic button**

"Cool!"

**Taking all his chances he grew up but Dobby tried to stall it,**

"Dobby?"

**Switched the owl post at home, "Saving his life," he called it**  
><strong>I need a letter on my sweater, so Weasleys be callin'<strong>

**Swish, wingardium, gotta still flick**

"Same boring spell."

**Watched the final quidditch game, the king blocked the last shot**

"The king?"

**They all talk about You-Know-Who & who he fought**  
><strong>And souls he could have split, get one of the souls with a sword<strong>  
><strong>Alohamora, yeah, it opens doors<strong>

"Obviously

**Wizards fly away, if you learn from Voldemort**

"I thought it's is you run from Voldemort," said Sirius. Remus shrugged.

**Now it's Harry he wants, so you can go take**  
><strong>That little piece of soul witchu<strong>

**I'm at a payphone, trying to find home**  
><strong>I dial 62442 <strong>  
><strong>I feel like the time's wrong, the turners are all gone<strong>  
><strong>I'm a Potter fan through &amp; through<strong>

"Thank you, thank you," James joked.

**If Harry Freakin Potter did exist**

"But-"

"Muggles."

**I would not be singing songs like this**  
><strong>I'd be at the burrow trying to knit<strong>  
><strong>A Weasley Sweater for your Christmas list<strong>

**Harryyyyy Potterrrrrr**

**So I'll read Sorcerer's Stone**  
><strong>or the Philosopher's Stone (if you're British)<strong>

"We're British!"

**And I may not be a witch, but I will not be alone**  
><strong>'Cause Hogwarts is always there to welcome you home<strong>

"Yeah it is!"

"I love Hogwarts!"

"It's never leaving!"


End file.
